El futuro depende de Amy Rose
by Amy-Rose-la-eriza
Summary: Hola, éste es mi primer fic, y como mi juego y serie favorita es Sonic, pues lo pongo sobre Sonic, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Este fic trata de lo que podría pasar si el doctor Eggman conoce a Bowser el del Super Mario , y el resultado de esta unió


Hola, éste es mi primer fic, y como mi juego y serie favorita es Sonic, pues lo pongo sobre Sonic, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Este fic trata de lo que podría pasar si el doctor Eggman conoce a Bowser (el del Super Mario), y el resultado de esta unión. En él aparecen personajes que existen, todos inventados por Sega y Nintendo. El primer capítulo no es el más interesante, pero es como una introducción. Por favor, dejen comentarios.

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Amy Rose caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos por en medio del parque más solitario de su ciudad, cuando de repente se encontró con una nave muy extraña. Tenía forma de melocotón y encima de la extraña nave había una chica, parecía humana e iba vestida como una princesa de cuento humana. La extraña chica empezó a señalar a la extrañada Amy, como si Amy fuese lo más raro del mundo.

Justo cuando parecía que la "princesa" iba a decir algo apareció otra nave. Tenía forma de tortuga, con unos pinchos y de ella salió una extraña tortuga muy grande, que cogió a la chica humana y se la llevó. Amy, cada vez más extrañada tenía muchas ganas de saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Se sentó en un banco y se cruzó de brazos.

Notó como alguien le tocaba la espalda, y se volvió para mirar, y vio a un humano bastante bajito con cara de enfado y un bigote muy grande. Iba vestido de rojo y llevaba un peto vaquero.

Amy lo miró de arriba abajo y el misterioso personaje empezó a hablar.

¿Quién eres tú y dónde está la princesa Peach?- dijo señalando a la eriza rosa.

- Oye, ¡quien se supone que eres tú para venir aquí e inculparme de secuestro sin decir ni siquiera quién eres o quién es esa tal princesa Peach!

-Ejem… Ejem… Perdón. Debería haberme presentado antes. Bien. Me llamo Mario, y vengo del reino Champiñón con la princesa del reino, Peach Toadstool. Se supone que soy fontanero, pero la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo paso de superhéroe en el reino Champiñón. La princesa Peach Toadstool es la única heredera del reino, y vinimos aquí en busca de ayuda, pues un misterioso tipo, que se hace llamar doctor Robotnik ha venido y se ha hecho con el control del reino, con ayuda del malvado Bowser, que es nuestro mayor enemigo. Normalmente hubiese podido vencer a Bowser, cuando este estaba solo, pero ahora yo solo no puedo, además, tampoco estaba en el reino mi hermano Luigi, que podría haberme ayudado a vencer a Robotnik.

En cuanto le nombraron el nombre "doctor Robotnik" a Amy se le cortó la respiración. Eggman ya estaba tardando mucho en hacer algo malvado.

-Bueno, ahora que te he dicho quién soy, antes de pedir nada más, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.- dijo tímidamente Mario.

-Vale. Me llamo Amy y conozco muy bien al doctor Eggman, pues le decimos así, ya que normalmente nos ataca a nosotros para destruir a Sonic. ¡Aaaay, Sonic!- dijo Amy poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-¡Sonic!-dijo Mario sorprendido-, Claro, así es como se llamaba el erizo al que teníamos que encontrar Peach y yo. Bueno, a Sonic, a Tails, a Cream, a Amy Rose, y no se a quién más. Peach tenía la lista completa… ¿Conoces a alguno?

-Bueno, pues podría decirte el resto de la lista si quieres. Pues yo soy Amy Rose, cosa que creo que debería estar bastante clara. Bueno, pues puedo ayudarte a encontrar a el resto. Acompáñame, a ver si encontramos a Sonic. Normalmente está por aquí… Espera. ¡SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

Amy empezó a llamar a Sonic a gritos. Mientras tanto, pasó por allí un repartidor de periódicos intergaláctico.

-¡Extra, extra, desaparece la princesa Rosetta!

-¿QUÉ? –Mario se extrañó mucho al oír aquello-. Un momento… ¿No hubo algo entre Luigi y Rosetta sin que Daisy supiese nada? ¿No tendrá esta desaparición nada que ver con Luigi?

Mientras que Mario pensaba en sus cosas, había aparecido Sonic (por fin).

-¡Ey! –dijo Sonic al ver a Mario-. ¿Qué eres tú, una bola con bigote o un bigote con bola? ¿Te está molestando, Amy?

Mario cuando le dijeron lo de si era una bola con bigote o un bigote con bola, se puso rojo, y parecía que le salía humo por las orejas.

-¡Ni una cosa ni la otra, soy una persona, no como tú, que eres un erizo azul que mide medio metro!

-¡Ja! Di lo que quieras, seguro que no puedes conmigo.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

-¡Quietos los dos! Parecéis niños pequeños, la verdad. Parece más importante una estúpida pelea por saber quién es mejor, aunque está bastante claro que Sonic es el mejor, que el secuestro de una chica por una tortuga gigante. Bueno… si no queréis hacerme caso… tendré que recurrir a la violencia yo también…

-Oh, oh. Más vale que le hagamos caso. No conoces todavía a Amy.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa si se enfada?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-¡Sí!

-Está bien. Tú lo has querido. ¡Eres un estúpido gordo y bajito!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy el estúpido, tú eres el único estúpido aquí!

Mientras decían esto, Sonic, miraba asustado a Amy. Él podía huir, pues era el más rápido. Pero Mario… Bien, el se lo había buscado. Amy siguió mirándolos despotricar cada uno contra el otro. Pero su paciencia cuando una vida dependía de ella tenía un límite muy pequeño.

-¡Martillo Piko-piko!- dijo Amy sacando un gran martillo amarillo y rojo.

Cuando dijo esto Amy, Sonic se fue corriendo. Pero Mario, que no sabía nada, recibió un buen golpe del martillo de Amy, y cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ups… ¿me habré pasado un poquito? –dijo Amy mirando al inconsciente Mario.

-Pues yo creo que un poquito mucho. –dijo Sonic- Aunque también creo que se lo tenía merecido.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la casa de Cream y Vainilla. No puedo dejarlo aquí.

-Pero antes llama para ver si están en casa.

-En seguida.-dijo Amy sacando un teléfono móvil.- ¿Cream? Soy Amy, ¿estás en casa? Vale, genial. Vamos para allá. ¿Quiénes? Sonic, un "amigo" y yo. Sí, es una larga historia, cuando llegue te la cuento.

Amy cerró el teléfono y se dirigió a Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¡Dice que vayamos cuando queramos!

-Pues a ver cómo llevamos al "Señor Bigotes". Jajaja.

-Este tipo del bigote se llama Mario, y viene del reino Champiñón buscando a una tal Peach Toadstool, que es la princesa del reino, y el creo yo que la quiere mucho, pero ella no parece hacerle mucho caso, pues dicen que tiene más novios que pelos en la cabeza. Bueno, pues a la Toadstool la han secuestrado delante de mis narices sin que pudiese hacer nada, pues ni sabia quién era, y entonces llegó Mario, diciéndome que te estaba buscando, y te llamé, y apareciste, y ya sabes el resto.

-Vamos, que Mario es un pobre infeliz que vive detrás de la princesa Peach y esta lo utiliza como le da la gana.

-Ajá, has dado en el clavo. ¡Como siempre!

-¿Y cómo vamos a llevarlo a la casa?

-Yo se muy bien como.

-No pretenderás… que yo… lo lleve…

-¡Cómo voy a llevarlo!

-¡Encima!

Y así, Sonic y Amy iban hacia la casa de Cream, mientras tanto…

En el reino Champiñón, acababa de aterrizar la nave de la tortuga, y de ella estaban saliendo Peach y Bowser, seguidos por Bowsy y unos koopas. Peach intentaba inútilmente escapar, pero era imposible.

-¡Ríndete Bowser, nunca podrás vencer a Mario!

-Eso era antes bonita, ahora con los robots del doctor Robotnik, podemos con todo, y el Reino y tú seréis míos.

-Si Mario encuentra a Luigi seguro que pueden contigo.

-Luigi tiene por ahora suficientes problemas… -dijo Bowser con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de…? ¡Oh!-Peach no pudo terminar su frase, pues acababa de perder el sentido, por una inyección que le puso un koopa.


End file.
